


Turn A Blind Eye To Me

by Stockholmsyndrom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Royai - Freeform, Soulmate AU, Soulmate AU - Color Blindness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: In a world where the only color you see before you meet your soulmate is the colour of their eyes, Riza knows one thing: She does not have a soulmate.She is wrong of course.





	1. Technicolor

**Author's Note:**

> Since I keep writing little snippets for this AU I decided to give it ist own story. This doesn't have a completed plot line, it's just me coming up with little things all set in the same universe. I still hope you'll like it!
> 
> The first two chapters were originally posted here: [Remi - A Royai Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845319)
> 
> Warning: Chapter length will probably vary.

Roy Mustang had always loved whisky. Ever since he could remember the special bottle of age old single malt at the very top of Madame's bar had been all the color he could see. He had stared at it countless times, one of the girls finding him atop the bar counter practically curled ourind his holy bottle. Never once had he attempted to open it. He knew better than that. The whisky was rare and expensive and nothing for little growing boys. So he just stared at it, swishing the precious contents around in the golden light of the bar and marveling at how beautiful it glittered.

It made him giddy to meet his soulmate soon. She would have the most beautiful amber eyes he had ever seen. Roy really hoped his soulmate would be a girl. He liked girls.

Once he had been envious of Maddie. Her soulmate had blue eyes, and Roy knew that because she was able to see the sky. And sometimes pictures of the sea, she could make out the faraway spot on the horizon where the blue of the sea and the blue of the sky bled together, never to be separated again. Just like soul mates.

But as he grew older he learned to appreciate the rarity of his soul mates eye color. Lots of things were blue. Or green. Yes he would like to see the iridescent green of a draginfly's wings. Or the lush grass. Or the supple dark roses that some of the men sometimes brought. Roy sometimes wondered whether Ishvalans loved or despised roses because of this.

But there were only a couple of things in the world that resembled the perfect shade of his soul mate's eyes. There was the bottle of whisky - fine and smokey strong and warm (or so he imagined from his aunt's description), there was a certain brand of forest honey - the most expensive one in the market place. His aunt would always pick him a jar full for his birthday. And he savored it each time. There was a nice blend of Earl Grey too, that when he would steep it exactly 4 minutes and 26 seconds would turn from a dull dark gray to the brilliant shade of amber that he admired.  
And then of course there were ambers. Not all of them had the right color, but when he was 15 and on a shopping trip with some of his sisters, he found a smooth broach that sparkled nice and warm against the cold gray jewelry in the store. He came back alone later that evening to secretly buy it, planning on giving the item to his soulmate.

*

Riza Hawkeye did not have a soul mate. She had known that ever since she was eleven. Living with her father alone in the middle of nowhere she had not been aware of the concept before she was forced to go to school.  
She was a shy girl, and preferred being taught by her father. She realized that she was way more advanced in most fields of study anyway, be it reading and writing, mathematics and the sciences or even foreign languages and history. She just wasn't really good with people her own age.

So when the giggling girls of her class finally took an interest in her and tried to coax her to reveal the most personal and silly questions, one of them asked:

“So, what's your color?”

Riza had been more than confused. Penny (a tall girl with dark pigtails with bows at the end) had taken it upon herself to explain it to her. (“That poor thing living alone with her hermit of a father, not knowing about soul mates!”)

She carefully explained to Riza that everyone saw in black and white and countless tones of gray until they met their soulmate and locked eyes with them for the first time. Then the color would slowly start to bleed into their vision, many people apparently didn't even notice it until they saw a bright red or a sharp yellow (whatever a sharp yellow was supposed to be. Riza didn't even know how a color could be sharp. Colors weren't knives)  
The only color you could see before that was the very shade of your soul mate's eyes. It served as a form of a guiding light to actually find them. 

"I can see the dark brown of the old oak in front of the school building," Penny explained and turned to each of the other girls as she went on. "Ruby can see the murky green water of the lake when it rained and Luise is rather lucky. She can see the roses in Mrs Olive's flower shop. Her soulmate is probably from Ishval." 

Riza listened to them giggle and prettle on about the wild romantic possibilities of Luise meeting her Ishvalan soul mate.

It was then that she realized that she would never find her own. Because ever since she could remember, nothing had ever stood out from the dull grays in Rizas life.


	2. If I Never Knew You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The soulmates meet, but they have to make a hard decision.

Riza did not waste any of her time growing up dreaming about her soulmate. In a way she was glad that she didn't have one. She watched her class mates get anxious as the years went on, especially when Penny fell in love with the Miller's boy and he turned out not to be her soulmate. The poor girl cried her eyes out for weeks on end before she finally got over him. Riza thought that if she ever wanted to find someone she would at least not be disappointed in not having her vision flooded with color.

When she followed her grandfather into service she would never have guessed that it would change her life forever. She had been a very good soldier an excellent sniper even and she had been sent to join the Ishvalan war before her graduation due to her skills. It took her only a couple of bullets to be the protector of the hero of Ishval and get herself written in the history books.

When the war ended and the hero of ishval, lieutenant colonel Roy Mustang himself asked for her, she was prepared to follow him into hell.

But then she stood in front of him, his dark hair shining, his obsidian eyes gleaming and his dark blue uniform heightening his delicate features.

Riza blinked her salute melting into an unsure mess as the blues of his Amestrian uniform grew starker and the edges of her vision started to fill with color.

She could only gape at him as his blue uniform and his gold brass started to fill her vision.

"Second Lieutenant Hawkeye, I would like to offer you the position of my adjutant," he said and Riza could have sworn that red had entered his cheeks.

The only thing that Riza could do was to keep on staring, as the colors slowly and unexpectedly started to bleed into her vision. She noticed the shiny gold ropes on his blue uniform. The red flags on the paperwork beside him. The yellow on one of the books in the corner.

She just gaped at him: her new superior officer. Her soulmate.

Riza Hawkeye had not seen this day coming at all. And now here she was, working for the one man she was supposed to love above all else. She cursed her luck.

 

*

 

Roy had simply stared at the perfect whiskey eyes of his newly appointed adjutant as the blues of her uniform and the gold of her hair slowly started to perpetrate his vision.

Her posture was so perfect that it took him a few moments to even notice the colors slowly creeping into his vision. Her gaze was fixated on something behind him, her shoulders set and her back was straight.

But as he continued to stare into her amber eyes, trying not to be distracted by her rosy lips and slightly blushed cheeks he could see that her eyes had widened just the smallest fraction. She had seen it too.

Roy should have been delighted to have found her. He was lucky enough to have found his soulmate before he even turned 25, not many people could say that.

But as she accepted his offer to guard his back and agreed to work for him he could see their possible future fading into a hazy mist of grey.

Soulmates were not allowed to work together, much less be direct superior and subordinate in the military.

In accepting the job, his soulmate had made her choice. So all Roy could do was to respect it.


	3. A Brief Spark Of Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riza gets caught staring.

Riza Hawkeye wasn't one to stare. She only observed. As the Hawk's Eye and certified best sniper in all of Amestris, she prided herself in her ability to discreetly observe her surroundings, without losing her concentration.

 

But on this quiet Friday morning in the office, Riza Hawkeye found herself staring at her superior officer, completely spaced out.

 

She had been working for Roy Mustang for a little over a year now.

 

Ever since the day that the colors had slowly bled into her vision, Riza had been distracted. At first, the bright an vivid shades of reds blues and greens had made it hard for her to adjust. She was glad that during that time she was relegated to a desk job. Active field duty would have been near impossible.

 

But after a while (and a lot of time on the shooting range) she had found her groove again. And she had to admit: being able to distinguish objects by color alone made her vision a lot stronger.

 

And now those bright colors were her downfall.

 

Riza had stopped working on the papers in front of her when the telephone rang and Lieutenant Colonol Mustang had picked up. His voice had been a polite disinterested workplace voice, but as soon as he had heard who was on the other end of the line, his whole demenour had changed.

 

"Celine, my darling!", he all but purred into the receiver. 

 

Riza watched in awe as his tense shoulders seemed to relax and his face lit up with the most blinding smile she had ever seen. 

 

Roy Mustang went on many dates, he always had a pretty woman on his arm when he wasn't working, but the faces changed constantly. For him to light up in such a significant manner, this had to be a special one. 

 

If she were to be honest, it stung a little. As much as neither of them spoke about it, they both knew that they were soul mates. Their meeting had been destined. And yet he was so carefree in front of her, letting down his guard and flirting with another woman on the phone. 

 

Part of her wanted to be furious at that. And another, much more secret part of her was deeply engaged in drinking in every little change in him. He seemed to be a completely different man when he let his guard down. There was a spark in his eyes as he talked, so very different from the witty charm he usually exuded. 

 

Now he seemed younger, somehow. He actually looked like a 25 year old young man, maybe even a mischievous boy. Gone was the hardened Lieutenant Colonel. The young upstart soldier who worked relentlessly on his career, entangled in schemes and plays. 

 

Riza didn't even notice how she lost herself in watching him. She was too busy mapping out his face, starting from the high cheekbones to the pouty lips and his graceful nose. Her gaze circled every inch of his face, until it finally landed on his dark obsidian eyes.

 

Never had she even considered that she might have a soulmate. As a child, Riza had been only surrounded by people with colorful eyes. She imagined they had all shades of blue, green and browns, even the most radiant red. Even people with grey eyes tended to have just a hint of colour (usually green or blue).

 

But now she had found him. He was sitting right across from her, and she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. Hadn't she been so distracted, she would have been embarrassed for herself.

 

It was a split second that changed everything. As he was still twirling the telephone cord around his finger, the Lieutenant Colonel briefly looked up from the spot he had been concentrated on and met her eyes.

 

Riza's eyes widened in shock and embarassement as she relized that she had been caught staring. But then something else happened.

 

Mustang's lips slowly formed a soft smile, curling upwards and making the corners of his eyes crinkle just a little.

 

Her heart leapt into her throat and Riza quickly dropped her gaze, concentrating on her paperwork again.

 

 

This new and never seen before smile on his lips was something she filed away for future reference. Even though she didn't undarstand what that would mean.


End file.
